Since the discovery of nuclear spin magnetic resonance in condensed matter independently by Bloch [1] and Purcell [2] some 60 years ago, it has been rapidly evolved into a primary research and engineering technique and instrumentation in physics, chemistry, biology, pharmaceutics, etc. Particularly after pioneering work by Damadian [3] and Lauterbur [4] in the early 1970s, its developments in medicine have revolutionized diagnostic imaging technology in medical and health sciences.
Basically there are two broad categories in nuclear magnetic resonance applications. One is nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy (spectrometer); the other is nuclear magnetic resonance imaging (scanner). Both of them need a strong static homogenous magnetic field B0. They share the same physical principles, mathematical equations, and much of data acquisition and processing techniques, but their focuses and final outcomes are different. To avoid confusion, following conventions adopted in academia and industries, in this application the acronym “NMR” will be used for nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy (spectrometer); and the acronym “MRI” will be used for nuclear magnetic resonance imaging (scanner). NMRs are often used in chemical, physical and pharmaceutical laboratories to obtain the spin magnetic resonant frequencies, chemical shifts, and detailed spectra of samples; while MRIs are often used in medical facilities and biological laboratories to produce 1-D (one dimensional), 2-D (two dimensional), or 3-D (three dimensional) imagines of nuclear spin number density ρ, spin-lattice relaxation time T1, and spin-spin relaxation time T2 of human bodies or other in vivo samples.
There have been two parallel theoretical treatments of nuclear spin magnetic resonance [5]. One, based upon quantum mechanics [5, 6], is thorough and exhaustive; the other, based on semi-classical electromagnetism [5, 7], is phenomenological. These two descriptions are complementary. The quantum mechanics descriptions can be quantitatively applied to all known phenomena in nuclear magnetic resonance; the classical theories are useful to explain most experiments in nuclear magnetic resonance except some subtle ones. Nevertheless, when it comes to practical applications, the classical theories dominate. The classical Bloch equations combined with radio frequency (RF) B1 field pulses, spin and gradient echoes, spatial encoding, and free induction decay (FID) constitute much of the so-called pulsed nuclear magnetic resonance today. Modern nuclear spin magnetic resonance applications are virtually entirely theorized and formulated on classical electromagnetics [8].